Learning from the best
by cyclops7376
Summary: When it's too much to handle and Bec needs help, the gang comes back to help her with the newbies. The couplings are a little bit different and they'll continue to change.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own any characters that I didn't make. All credit goes to the writers and owners.

I thought I'd make a blue water high series because I enjoy the show. It's going to differ a bit but it'll be fine…I hope. The first chapter, every things going to go by really quickly, but after that I promise it'll slow down a bit.

Chapter 1

Bec sat in her chair, looking at the pictures on the wall. She noticed her class on the wall. She missed every single person in that class. She missed Fly's cuteness, and Perri's beauty. She missed Anna's accent, and Heath's horrible jokes. She missed how competitive edge was, and the friendship that Matt gave. She wanted them to come back to her. It had been seven years, and she was 23.

She gazed at the stack of papers piled on her desk which was enough to make her cry. She couldn't do all the work alone. Even the help of Gary wasn't enough to get by. She picked up the phone and dialed Angus. "Hello, Angus? Yeah it's Bec Sanders. I've been doing some thinking and I can't do all this work alone. I've been doing it this way for 3 years and it's getting to be a bit much for me. Do you think you could get me some help?" she asked through the phone. "I've been thinking the same thing Miss Sanders. With the new rooms, we're putting the boys back into the same room, and the girls in the same room to make room for your new helpers. You'll be splitting the responsibility as of tomorrow when they arrive." The dull flat tone sounded as the conversation ended. That was it for her? She didn't even get any names. This was going to annoy her and the only thing that would be on her mind.

She looked at the three new boys she was going to get. A boy named Garret, 16. He looked tall in the picture, and blonde. His stats were amazing, and his records even better. Reef, 16 though his stats weren't as impressing. He seemed like a slacker. The last boy's name was Malcolm, 15. His record was quite impressive considering his age. Unfortunately his record was flagged signaling that he was a trouble maker. Great just her luck.

She flipped through the girl's folder next. Taylor 16, amazing surfer and also Garrets twin sister. Jordan, 16 with a competitive and great. Erin 15, a racer. She competed mostly in surf races. That was a task that would prove to be difficult for her to teach. She wanted to meet the new arrivals and her new coworkers. She sorted out the files on the desk making each pile neatly stacked. A knock on the door came and Gary opened it. "Somebody is here for you," said Gary. She nodded and followed behind.

"It's been awhile hasn't it?" asked Matt who was standing in the doorway. She jumped on him pulling him into a big hug. "Matt! I missed you," she said. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I'm here to help. I was called and told that they needed some people to help you out." Butterflies churned in her stomach from looking at him. "So who do you reckon is going to help out besides me?" he asked. "I don't know, but I'm happy you're here." She finally found out who was helping her. She was almost certain she knew who else was going to be the extra help.

They sat down sipping on coffee and catching up. "So how are things with you and Perri? Fly said that you two were getting back together," asked Bec. "Well we did for a few weeks, but I realized that I liked somebody else and that I was only settling for her. I think I've been doing that since the day I met her," answered Matt. She was almost confused by his answer but she thought it be best to leave it alone…for now. Matt didn't want to admit that he sort of had a small crush on Bec but he thought it be best if he left I alone too… for now.

Bec hadn't noticed Gary until he cleared his throat. "Oh right Matt this is Garry. He's the couch, and Gary this is Matt. He'll be that extra help I needed," she introduced them to each other. Friendly nods were given from one another. _I hope that guy isn't my competition, I hope Edge isn't coming. Maybe I have a small shot. I reckon she wouldn't have the same feelings_ Matt thought to himself. He allowed Gary to show him to his room and settled in. "So I hear you made the circuit mate. True?" asked Gary. "Yeah I got a sponsorship and won a few. Taking a year or two off to do this," he answered.

The three fell asleep on the couch leaving movies on the screen in front of them. They were awakened by a knock on the door. Matt jumped up and pried the door open only to see heath standing there. "Hey mate! How's it been going for you?" asked Heath. "Better than for you I reckon." Heath walked in and got the same introduction to Gary as Matt. "How's life been?" he was asked. "Great I guess. I did some free surfing and some photography with edge, and I went to some different comps. Nothing big really."

Another knock on the door. "Fly! Anna!" Bec shouted. The two walked in after getting suffocating hugs from the others. "Now it's your turn to tell us your story," said Bec. "You know mine," said Fly. "I haven't been doing much. I got back into kite boarding. I've won two titles. I also won a few surfing titles. That's pretty much it," said Anna. Another knock on the door. Perri. "Hey Perri! How's it going?" asked Anna. "Fine I suppose." She gazed at Matt whose head was facing the table. "But Edge will be here soon. He's just getting his things out of the drive way." Garry took the others to their rooms, as Matt continued to look at the table. When edge walked in, Bec felt it necessary to give him a proper greeting, Matt did as well. "What have you been up to mate?" asked Matt. "Nothing really. Just teaching surfing lessons to some kids and tourists."

Bec looked at her watch after an hour of catching up. "Oh come on guys the kids will be here any minute," she announced. A boy and a girl walked in to the smiling people around them. "You must be Garret and Taylor," said Bec. "Yeah it's nice to meet you," said the boy. Another boy and girl walked in next. "Jordan, pleasure to meet you," said the girl. "Malcolm's the name, surfing is the game," said the boy. They shook hands with the others. "Nice to see we have another humorous person in the house," said Heath. "No I'm pretty sure it's just him," teased Perri. Another girl walked in five minutes after the others. "And you must be Erin," said Fly. She smiled a fake looking smile and nodded. _Oh she's one of those girls _thought Fly.

It was almost a half an hour before the last boy arrived. He walked through the door with a shocked look on his face. "And you must be Reef," said Bec. "Reef Leyland, nice too meet you," said Reef. "Oh that's funny. Matt here has the last name Leyland," said Fly. "I know he's my older brother," said Reef. "You're kidding right?" asked Edge. "Unfortunately he isn't. Why didn't you tell me you made Solar Blue?" asked Matt. "Well I didn't reckon it would be on your mind. After all you were in the circuit." _Well this is a strange turn of events. I didn't even know Matt had a brother. I thought it to be a coincidence that he was from Kings and they had the same last name but I didn't think they could be brothers _thought Bec.

Heath examined the two boys head from toe. "They really are brothers," said Heath aloud. "Yeah except he's a total dunce," Matt teased while playfully punching Reef's arm. "Not a total dunce I reckon," Fly said staring at the boy. Matt noticed and laughed to himself. Edge was studying the lot looking at the new students. "So what will we be doing?" asked Edge. "Fly and Perri are taking the role of Jillie, Matt will take on the responsibility of a homework helper and an assistant couch. Heath you'll also be an assistant couch and you'll be on carpool duty. Edge will be cleaning boards, loading the car, and naturally helping out. Anna will help me with anything else I need," said Bec. They all nodded please with their newly acquired jobs. Edge was a little disappointed that he didn't get a job like Matt or Heath.

Bec looked at the faces she would be living with for a year. She missed the familiar ones, and was excited to work with the new ones. Fly was excited just to be there with them all. Heath was sitting on the couch surrounded by the others. He couldn't help but wish for a second chance with Fly. It was all he could think about right now. He just broke up with his old girlfriend that he left Fly for in the first place. Her features were lit by the sunset that shone in from the window. Her laugh was contagious and cute, and her eyes were that of a puppy dogs.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Matt woke up too Heath shaking him with a smile. "Come on mate, up time," Heath said. Matt stood up, stretching his back. Heath Through him a shirt, and Matt slipped into his shorts. "Hey do you reckon I have a second chance with Fly?" asked Heath. "I'm not sure Heath. She was eyeing my brother last night so I'd say you got some competition. Not that he's a competitor," taunted Matt. A knock on the door came and Anna stuck her head in. "Bec needs you two now," she informed. They nodded and followed down the hall.

"Bec they're here," said Anna. Bec nodded and motioned for the two to sit in the chairs in front of her. "Alright boys, you got some work to do. First you have to help Garry with the early morning training session, and next Heath will drive them to school. When they get home then Matt has to help them get their homework done quickly and then help Garry out with after school training. Good?" she asked them. They nodded and were down the stairs to meet Garry. "Let's go guys, out to the beach," Garry commanded.

They started with jogging the beach for three laps, then their lunges. Next the quick feet and the paddling that burned the arms a great deal. Last they did sit ups and pushups, finishing off with more running. Heath remembered every exercise and every grain of sand on the beach perfectly. Garret and Reef were leading the run, and Jordan and Erin just behind them. Malcolm and Taylor were neck and neck for last but they continued to push themselves. Matt made sure he was close to Garry, as well as ahead of Reef.

"Are we going in the water at all?" asked Garret. "Not today guys. Training all day and getting school work done, then more training, and that's it. Surfing is for tomorrow when we can properly asses you. Smile guys it's Friday," said Garry. They moaning and complaining began and a smile stretched across Heath's face and a grin on Matt's. "That's right little bro, I get to push you all day," Matt teased. "You couldn't push anything let alone me. I reckon by the end of the day, I could race you to the end of the beach," Reef returned. "It's a bet then," said Jordan.

They raced up to the house, pacing along each other. "Break feast time," Perri shouted as they walked in. They sat down at the expanded dinner table and pacing the food around. "Good times here eh boys?" asked Edge. "Yeah if you thought your cooking was decent then they would be good times," Heath interjected. Laughs and giggles escaped the lips of everyone, but the redness appeared visible in Edge's cheeks. "Alright now," said Perri. Edge smiled in gratitude and continued to eat.

"Alright kiddies, school time let's go! Hustle," Heath shouted as he guided them out the door. The kids jumped into the dreaded old van that was now painted blue, and drove out. "Who do you think has it?" asked Edge. "Garret and Taylor for sure," said Perri. "Malcolm and Jordan," said Fly. "I'm not sure," said bec. "I think Malcolm and Taylor," answered Anna. "Reef," said Matt. "You picken' favorites mate?" asked Edge. "I don't think you've seen him surf before. I have and he's amazing. I have faith in him, but he needs some confidence in himself," Matt replied. "Reef? Confidence? Ha don't make me laugh," said Perri. "I know he's confident _with _himself, but he isn't confident _in _himself. Like he doesn't realize just how good he is."

Bec listened to every word Matt said. It was like she was drawn to his voice. She came back to reality when she saw Edge smiling at her. She politely smiled went back to her office to sort through some more papers. "You usually work this hard?" asked Matt with a smile on his face. "Just at the beginning of the year, then I have to start working harder. What's up?" she asked. "I just wanted to check in on you. Are you sure you're okay?" asked Matt. She smiled at the concern he was showing. Sure he used to do it all the time but that was like when Joe checked in on her. This was more than that brotherly thing. "Yeah I'm fine Mattie. But I should ask you the same question." Matt was confused and didn't understand her angle, but sat in the chair she pointed to.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Well I know if I made the pro circuit I wouldn't give it up for this. So what gives?" she asked. A sigh came from him and as much as he tried to avoid making eye contact, he couldn't resist. He stood up again and lifted his shirt and turned exposing the traced scared of teeth that was the bone structure shape. "You got bit?" she asked. "Yeah it happened just a few months ago. I only got back on the board a few weeks ago. I thought it'd be the same but I just need some time to get over what happened," he explained. "What exactly did happen?" she asked as she continued to star at the scar that actually looked hot to her.

"I was free surfing just outside of Sydney, when I whipped out. My board went out further than I thought so when I went to get it, bull shark got me right in the side. I tried to hit it but it wouldn't let up. I was all alone, nobody to help me. I finally got it off and paddled in. I almost died Bec and I couldn't get it off me. There was so much blood, and I guess my life kind of flashed before my eyes." The fear and pain in his eyes was difficult to look at. "Matt if you don't want to go in the water with them then you don't have to," she said. "Most certainly not. I'm fine Bec really."

Edge cleaned everyone's board by hand, scraping the coat of dirt off and cleaning it with the proper wax that they weren't using. He couldn't help but wonder what Matt and Bec were doing up in her office. He seen the way she looked at him, and the way he looked at her. He also noticed the looks that he got from Perri and he couldn't help but feel flattered. It was unbelievable how she digged him. Edge considered himself a washed up surf bum. "You alright Edge?" asked Fly. "Yeah I guess my bad deeds are finally catching up with me," said Edge. "What?" she asked. "You didn't see the way Matt and Bec have been looking at each other? I don't reckon they are looks of friendship." Fly was taken back by Edge's observation. "Oh I thought she had a thing with Garry but maybe you're right," said Fly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The kids sat around the table fidgeting with pens and staring at the blank paper in front of them. "Get to work mates, you have to hurry for training," Matt ordered. "And that's suppose to make us hurry?" asked Taylor. "Well if you don't finish it up to standard you'll be doing extra sprints and sit-ups and you'll do it tomorrow while everybody else catches waves." The pens began to glide across the paper immediately and the work was beginning to get done. "That's better," Matt said with pleasure. Reef passed his piece of paper to Matt and opened the fridge. "Can I have one of these beers?" Reef asked. "No you can't. That's how surfers lose. I'll kill you if I catch you drinking before your time!" shouted Matt.

He skimmed through the paper easily picking out the mistakes. "Reef you're rushing yourself. You need to focus." He passed the paper back to Reef. "Well what does school, have to do with surfing? It isn't like I'm going to need it when I go pro and make my first million," said Reef. "You don't know that. And this homework reflects on your surfing. If you can't put in a tiny bit of effort for this, then what are you going to do when you need to put in a heap of effort on the waves? School is everything Reef and without it you aren't going anywhere," Matt said with anger and frustration. "If you aren't willing to do this work then you aren't getting the opportunity to work for Solar Blue," said Bec.

Matt checked over everybody's work until it was just Malcolm left. "You done yet mate?" he asked. "Just about…yeah I'm done," said Malcolm as he passed Matt the paper. Matt was impressed with the words of choice and the accuracy of the facts. He pointed to the door and watched as he ran out. "Bright kid," he said. "Who does that remind you of?" asked Heath. Matt smiled and went to change for training. They ran hard, and they ran fast.

Fly sat next to Perri as she watched her flip through the magazine. She couldn't keep the juicy gossip she heard from Edge in any longer. "You reckon Matt and I will ever get back together?" she asked. Fly was trying to bite her tongue, but it was impossible. "Well…I've kind of sort of heard a thing or two," she said. "Kind of sort of heard what?" asked Perri. "Edge says that Matt and Bec have a thing." Perri's face went blank with the betrayal she felt towards Bec. Bec of all people should know what it feels like to lose your man to your best friend. "Oh, well I thought I'd try. So what's up with you and Heath?" she asked. "Nothing, we're just friends. Besides I have my eye on Mattie's little brother. Cute isn't he?" said Fly.

Heath stood outside the door listening to the entire conversation after coming in for a quick bathroom break. _So Matt was right, she is into Reef _he thought. Plowing down to the beach, he stood beside Garry and Matt and watched them run. They stopped running and Reef was just ahead of the group. "Reef, do it again!" he shouted. Matt and Garry looked at each other in confusion and watched as Reef ran it. "Again!" he yelled. Everybody watched as he ran, causing the rest of the lot to walk outside. "What's the problem man?" Reef asked. "You're my problem. You think you so good now; wait till you get up against some of the best surfers you've ever seen. Again," he said.

Everyone walked inside except for the kids and Garry as he talked to them in private. Matt hit Heath in the head, to tell him he did something wrong. "What do you think you're doing?" he asked. "What the hell do you think you're doing? Making him run extra laps because he ran faster than you ever could?" Matt demanded. "So because he's your brother, he shouldn't be pushed?" asked Heath. "No, because he didn't do anything wrong he shouldn't be pushed." The furry in their eyes was frightening until Edge stepped in between the two. "Settle it down boys. Sort it out some other way, but not like this," said Edge.

Matt stormed out the back as Bec followed, Heath upstairs where Fly followed. "What was that all about?" Fly asked. "Nothing that concerns you Fly." He knew he hurt her feelings; she was just too nice to admit anything. "I mean why you were pushing Reef like that?" she demanded. "Because, he needs to learn that not everything is going to be that easy! Besides it is my job to make him a better surfer. That's a lesson that I had to learn the hard way." He stormed out of the room to Fly's surprise.

"What was that all about?" asked Bec. "He's jealous of Reef because Fly likes him," he said. "But you know how it looks when you defend him like that because he's your brother," she admitted. "You mean the same way defended Joe by torturing Anna? Yeah you're really one to talk Bec." She looked hurt and he knew it right away. "I'm sorry Bec I didn't mean it like that, it's just that it wasn't fair. He shouldn't be punished just because Heath got issues. And I would have done that for any of those kids," he said. "I got the message thanks Matt," she said as she began to walk away. "Bec! Bec! I'm sorry I didn't mean it," he said catching up to her. "I know Matt I just have a heap of work to get done," she said and walked away.

Matt sat at the table, laying his head in his arms. "Trouble in paradise?" asked Perri. "What are you talking about?" asked Matt. "I mean did your girlfriend break up with you already?" she said snobby. "She isn't my girlfriend Perri." She got angry with Matt and began to blurt out things she normally wouldn't say had she been in the right mind. "Yeah well she must be. Because I'm pretty sure I'm not," she hissed. "Yeah well maybe you would be if you weren't so self-centered! All that matters to you is Perri! Get over yourself," he said and grabbed his board to hit the waves.

Bec stood in the window watching Matt sit in the water floating on his board. She was so hurt by what he had said, but she was angry at herself because it was her fault. "Are you alright?" asked Garry. She nodded and turned to face him. "Hey I was wondering if you wanted to go out tomorrow night? Like on a date," he asked. "Sure why not? Sounds like a good time," she answered. She turned back to the window and watched as Matt sat there. All of a sudden, he began to splash and paddled ashore in a panic. Shark was the first thing that came to her mind. She boomed down the stairs and everybody followed behind her.

"Are you alright?" she asked. He looked at the seaweed wrapped around his leg. "Fine," he said and rolled over to cough up the water trapped in his lungs. "Come on mate," said Heath as he and Edge carried him up to the house. "You want to tell us what that was about?" asked Fly. He sighed and explained his story of attack.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt woke up from the nightmare that was his life. He couldn't forget the attack and he didn't want too. "You alright?" asked Heath. He nodded and threw on his shorts and tee shirt. "Look Matt, I'm sorry for what I said yesterday and I'm about to apologize to your brother," he said. "Don't bother, it'll help make his ego smaller," said Matt with a smile. The two laughed and woke up the kids. "Surf! Surf! Surf!" yelled Jordan through the halls. "Shut up Jordan! I reckon everybody in Australia heard you," said Garret. She laughed and hit his shoulder.

The lot walked down to the kitchen for break feast, sitting around the table. "Where's Bec?" asked Matt. "She went on another date with Garry," said Edge. "Another Date?" he asked. "Yeah they went on a date last night," said Fly "I thought you knew." Matt felt so hurt and betrayed that he didn't know what to do with himself. "What are we suppose to do about training?" asked Malcolm. "Well if they don't want to commit to making you better surfers, than I wouldn't even bother. How about we just go for a surf?" asked Matt. "Yes!" everybody shouted and grabbed the boards. "You guys in?" asked Matt. "Yup!" said Heath and Edge. Nobody else was prepared to take the heat from Garry and Bec.

The swell was perfect and everyone couldn't wait to get in. Matt took out a notebook as he assessed each person. He was impressed with everyone especially Garrett. After about a half an hour, Bec and Garry walked up behind him. "What do you think you're doing?" Garry asked. "My job mate. Solar Blue informed me it was my duty to mold these kids into the best surfers imaginable. And last time I checked, you duty was to get them in shape and to guide them. I don't think you can do that if you're skipping out on them. I'm sure Angus wouldn't mind having one less person to pay, but that's your choice," said Matt as he passed Garry the notebook and grabbed his surf board running into the waves with the others.

"What was that about?" asked Garry. "Not sure but I reckon I have an idea," said Bec as she left for the house. Fly watched from the house as Reef pulled off a perfect 360. "That'd score a ten," said Perri as she walked up behind her. "Yeah it would," she said. She couldn't help but look over to Heath. He pulled a sloppy aerial, but she smiled when he wiped out. "That'd it'd be about a five," Perri scored again. She giggled and continued to watch them surf.

Matt had enough anger to kill somebody. He tore up the waves and everybody noticed. Racing ashore, he dried off and went out back to clean all the gunk the seaweed stuck to it. "What was all that about?" asked Bec. "I have no idea what you're rambling about," replied Matt. "Yes you do Mattie. So you can explain it to me now, or we can wait because I got all day," she said smartly. "Let's not forget that my brother is trying to go pro. That means he needs the best couching and if Garry prefers to be an amateur couch then that's his choice but neither Reef nor the others should have to suffer." Bec was feeling defensive on Garry's part but she also didn't want to hurt Matt's feelings.

"Will you stop it," she said. "Stop what?" asked Matt. "Stop lying about how you really feel. Why are you hiding?" she asked. "I don't think you want to know." _Again with the guarding. What is he hiding from me? I have to know _she thought. "Try me?" she asked. "I'm scared," he said flat out. "What are you scared of?" she asked. "A heap of things I suppose. I'm scared I'm going to get munched by another shark, I'm scared I'm not going to be able to surf again. I guess I'm also scared to care about anybody because what if they don't care enough back. But it doesn't really matter," he said and quickly walked away.

Bec sat in her chair, confused about what she heard. She was trying to place the pieces together. _He liked somebody else and settled for Perri even during academy. Well it would have to be somebody in the academy or school. He constantly checks in on me and he was getting scared to care about somebody. Could the he feel about me the same way I feel about him? Heath would know! I'll call him in _she thought. "Heath can I see you for a minute?" she shouted from the top of the stairs.

Heath entered the room, scared of what she wanted to know. "Yeah Bec?" he asked as he sat down. "What do you reckon is going on with Matt?" she asked. "Whatever are you talking about?" he asked in the squeaking voice that one would use in a lie. "Heath you know what I mean. I mean his secret," she implied. "What secret? The one where he's mad crushing on you or the one where he got another sponsorship deal?" he blurted out. She raised her eyebrow and stared at him. "You didn't hear it from me, I have to go!" he said and rushed out of the room. _So he does feel the same way! Perfect, though he'll have to work for it _she thought.

Anna sat on the beach with Matt and Fly contemplating what she was going to say when Joe returned this afternoon. She missed him, and they only started dating again since about a month and a half ago. She enjoyed his company, but they were the only, what she called 'original couple'. It used to be Matt and Perri, Edge and Bec, and Heath and Fly. But everything was changed now and maybe it was for the best. Bec came down on the beach and sat on the other side of Matt. "Come on Anna I need your help with something," said Fly pulling Anna off to the house.

"Why didn't you tell me about the new sponsorship?" Bec asked. "Because I'm not taking it remember, shark attack?" he reminded. "Well then why didn't you tell me about your other secret?" she asked again. "What-" Suddenly her lips met his before he knew it. "So I reckon you know?" he asked. She smiled and kissed him again. "I know."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

A knock on the door came, and Malcolm answered. "Hello is Anna or Bec here?" asked the boy. "Um yeah Anna and Fly stepped out for a bit but Bec is down on the beach," said Malcolm. "You must be a new kid at the academy I reckon?" said the boy. "Malcolm Parks sir, and you are?" asked Malcolm. "Joe Sanders, nice to you," said Joe. He walked down the beach to see his younger sister kissing Matt? He became totally and utterly confused. He cleared his throat and startled the two. "Switching boys are we Rebecca?" asked Joe. She jumped up and hugged him so tightly he gasped for air. "I missed you to" he said. "I'm going to get in some surfing with the kids," suggested Matt as he said his hello's and left.

Reef sat on the bottom bunk where his older brother once sat. "Is Reef Leyland actually reading?" asked Taylor as she walked over to him, flopping on the bed next to him. "Is Taylor Mitchell actually making a smart remark? Oh wait she does that all the time," he returned. She laughed and began to kiss him. "Quick Garrett's coming," he said, throwing the comforter over her and covering her completely. "Hey Reef, the swells huge and the rest of us are going surfing with Matt and Heath. I presume you're coming?" he asked. Reef nodded his head quickly and tried to cover Taylor as best he could. "What's under the covers?" asked Garrett. "Um just some pillows I asked Heath to get me," Reef answered. "Oh okay well come on. Oh and hey, if you see Taylor could you tell her to come out? I couldn't find her anywhere."

Edge 360ed the entire wave again and again until he wiped out. He still couldn't believe he had seen Bec having a make-out session with Matt on the beach. He took out all his anger on the wave. Once saw Matt paddling out close to the nets and decided to follow up close behind him. A wave picked up and he back doored Matt knocking him right into the zone the sharks were. He didn't even care if Matt got a fright, but that's all he intended to happen.

A wave crashed over Matt's head, slammed under the water. The two huge eyes were right at him. A great white gripping the side of his arm and another behind it. He kicked and kicked and punched but the shark wouldn't let go. He watched a fist swipe the shark on the head and two arms pulled him out. The pain was agonizing and dreadful. He felt the surfboard under him as the Reef, Garrett, Heath, and Edge pulled him ashore. He could see the blood seeping from his arm and he couldn't keep his eyes open.

"Stay with me Matt! Come on Matt!" Heath shouted as they pulled the board up to the house. Fly, Anna, Joe, Bec and the others stood in the house and heard screaming. "What's that?" asked Perri. Taylor ran in the door huffing. "Matt…Shark…his arms wrecked…hospital," she puffed. "What? Get the car started Garry," Bec shouted as she ran out the back. The sight of Matt laying on the board, unconscious mad her stomach churn and the heap of blood didn't help.

"What happened?" she asked. "Two great whites on the other side of the net got to him, huge beasts," Heath explained as they carried him to the car. "What was he doing on the other side of the net?" she demanded. "I don't know Edge was with him, not me." She turned to Edge and he realized that he was the only one who knew what really happened. "We paddled out a little too far and a wave picked up but he ended up on the back of it. He lost balance and fell off over to the net side," he lied. "Guys he lost a lot of blood we need to get him there fast," yelled Fly. "Don't let him die!" yelled Reef.

The van of Heath, Bec, Reef, Garrett, and Fly drove off to the hospital. Heath couldn't drive faster that he was going in the cruddy van, but he tried none the less. He passed every car he could-which was only senior citizens-and floored it the entire way to the hospital. Matt wasn't wake when they got there. Carrying him in on the surf board Heath shouted "I need a doctor!" and the nurses were there immediately.

Edge sat at the kitchen table, scared that when Matt woke up and if Matt woke up, that he would rat Edge out. He wanted to be there for his mate and he never would have done what he did had he known that Matt would end up in the hospital. He heard the horrible sound of the car as Garrett pulled in with the bad van. "Come on guys, I'm back to take you lot to the hospital," he announced as everybody pilled in.

Fly sat in the hospital seat in the waiting room that she hated so much, for over two hours. Waiting for news was the worst thing ever, but she figured no news was better than hearing that Matt didn't make it. The others all walked into the hospital crowding around them. Bec walked back over to them and sat down with the most stressful look that Fly wanted to put her in the hospital. "Anything?" asked Heath. "He's just got out of surgery and he lost a heap of blood. Now it's just a fifty percent chance that he will or will not wake up," she explained. The gasps and fearful looks were like daggers to the sweat little Fly. "What about damage?" asked Reef. "No permanent damage but the doctor says he's going to have one nasty scar. Apparently he fought the shark enough to keep it from ripping anything but flesh. He lost a lot of blood though and the doctors say whoever pulled him out of the water saved his life."

Reef was impatient and all he wanted was to hear the doctors say 'your brother is going to be perfectly fine' but he knew that wasn't likely. "Hey mate, he survived one attack so I'm positive he'll pull through another," said Malcolm. Reef nodded and walked over to Bec and Fly who were looking in the hospital room window at his brother. "He looks peaceful," said Fly. "Please don't say peaceful. It makes me think of rest in peace as in a dead person, as in he's going to die," said Reef. They walked back to the others and sat for almost an hour.

Matt lay in the bed, he could feel everything. The pain in his arm, he could hear the ringing in his ears, and he could smell the gross hospital food. He tried so hard to wake up but this was like a nightmare. You just couldn't force yourself to do it no matter how hard you try.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three hours of waiting for him too wake up so far and that isn't counting the two hours they spent waiting for surgery. Bec just wanted this nightmare to end quickly and less painful. She forced herself only to think of good things like what she would tell Matt when he woke up, and what they would do together. Garry stood over talking to the doctor until bother of their heads whipped towards the window looking in with smiles which made Bec jump up in pure hope. "He's awake!" Garry shouted to the others as they rushed into the room.

Matt lay in the bed that he reckoned to be quite comfortable. Of course Reef and Bec were the first ones to rush in, followed by the others. "Hey guys," he said with a smile. Bec hugged him gently, not wanting to hurt him further. Reef just smiled and jumped up and down like he got toys on Christmas. Fly had tears streaming down her face and Heath tried to calm her. "Look Fly, he's awake see? You don't need to cry," he said, pointing to Matt. "These are tears of joy you big doofus," she said. Everybody laughed. They doctors walked in with smiles, proud of their work.

"So Mathew tell me, do you remember what happened?" asked the doctor. Matt stopped for a minute and perused his lips from moving. He could only remember the two big sharks coming at him and ripping his arm. "I remember them," he said. "Them? As in more than one?" asked the doctor. "Yeah whites they were. Great white that is. One got my arm the other was circling around me. But I can't seem to remember anything else." Edge felt relief as he heard him say that. "And you don't know how you ended up on the other side of the netting?" asked the doctor. Matt shook his head no. "Well Edge says you got picked up by a bad wave and fell out the back of it, landing right over the net. As soon as you landed there he started yelling," intervened Heath. "Yeah I do remember paddling out far."

Matt looked as his friends that surrounded him but somehow when he looked at Edge, something in his gut just didn't feel right. He figured it was just the pain. "Thanks guys. You saved my life. Especially you Edge. If you hadn't yelled then nobody would have pulled me out and I'd for sure be a munched up bum," Matt said. Edge almost threw up right there. _This can't be happening right now. He's in that bed because of you and you can't even tell him the truth? You sicken me_ Edge thought to himself. The guilt was overwhelming.

Bec sat next to him, happy as ever. "So when can I come home?" asked Matt. "Tomorrow according to the doctor. They want to make sure you aren't going to pass out or have any symptoms," she answered. "Well I'm fine so I should be allowed to leave now," said Matt. "No Mattie, you need to fully recover," said Fly. The two of the girls sat on the bed with him, Perri and Edge in the two chairs beside them. Heath sat on the chair opposite of the others filming them. "Matt Leyland double shark attack survivor, and pro circuit surfer. What do you have to say?" asked Heath. "Turn it off," Matt said.

Garry sat around the table with the students, prepared to give his announcements. "Alright kids, this week is going to be shark awareness week for the Solar Blue kids. You're going to learn about them, you're going to know what they know, and you're going to know what to do if you encounter them," he said. "What does this have to do with surfing?" asked Garrett. "Why don't you ask Matt that?" Reef struggled in the seat, wanting to be with his brother to make sure he was alright. "Now this is going to be worth some big points so I suggest you do the work well. You'll still be doing training and your surfing as well as your homework. However we got your homework packaged and sent here because you're all excused from school for the entire week," Garry said. The cheering and smiles lit up the room.

Perri sat in the chair watching Matt and Bec snuggled up on the bed, and Fly and Heath playing checkers in the corner. She turned to Edge who was staring at the ground. She was the only person who knew his lie. She was watching them surf and seen Edge back door Matt on the wave. He knocked him right into the shark zone. Edge was the reason Matt was in the hospital, and the reason Perri had to watch Bec and Matt right now. But she couldn't help but feel bad for Edge. The guilt he was carrying must have felt a million times worse than the guilt Perri carried about kissing Edge while Bec was with him.

"Alright well we best be going. Don't want to keep the kids waiting. We'll be here when you leave tomorrow mate," Heath said as he signaled the others to leave. "Aren't you going with them?" Matt asked Bec. "No I want to stay with you tonight. Garry and Anna can manage the house for a night," Bec explained. "As long as Anna and Edge don't cook they'll manage. But what about Joe? He just got home and I'm sure he'd love to see you," Matt inclined. "Yes well he'll be just as happy to see me when you're better."

"Heath, are you alright?" ask Fly. "I just don't understand," he said flatly. "You don't understand what?" Fly demanded. "Don't you think it's a little weird that Matt took a chance at a wave that he knew could put him over the netting? I mean he's already been through one attack so you'd think he'd be more cautious," Heath explained. "Yeah I suppose it's a little bit weird. I'll talk it over with Bec later," she said.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It was morning and everyone was waiting for Matt's arrival. Heath knocked on the door of Edge's room. "Come in," he called from the other side. "You back doored him didn't you?" Heath accused. "You saw?" Edge returned. "I didn't have to. I might not be good and math but I Reckon I can put two and two together. You're Jealous of Bec and Matt and you had the perfect opportune to knock him off the wave," Heath hissed. "I know but I promise I'm going to tell him," promised edge. "I know you are."

"They're home," called Jordan from the drive way. Matt walked in with his arm bandaged and Bec beside him. "How are you feeling bro?" asked Reef. "Haven't you heard? I'll live," teased Matt. "Bec I need to talk to you for a minute it's fairly important," he said, guiding her to her office. "What is it Heath?" she asked. "Matt didn't fall off the wave," he whispered. "What do you mean he didn't fall off the wave?" she demanded. "Alright now, keep your voice down and don't kill anyone. Edge back doored him on a huge wave knocking him over the nets." Bec felt so hurt and so angry she didn't know what to do with herself.

Matt sat in the back on the balcony with Fly and Edge until Bec stormed in. "How could you do something so stupid?" she shouted. "You told her?" Edge yelled at Heath. Matt looked at Fly to see if she knew what they were talking about. "Well you weren't going to tell anybody," Heath defended. "Excuse me but could somebody tell me what the hell is going on?" Matt asked. Before anyone said another word, Bec's fist clenched and struck Edge right in the nose. By now everyone was coming to see what was going on. "Woe calm down," Matt said pulling Bec back. "Tell him! Tell him what you did," she ordered. With a sigh of defeat Edge spoke "I back doored you on the wave. I swear I didn't mean for you to fall over the nets," he said. Matt just shook his head and walked out.

Bec, Heath, and Fly walked up behind Matt and sat next to him on the beach. "All I can see is its eyes," Matt said. "Who's eyes, Edge's or the shark's?" Heath joked. "Both. His when we were on that wave. I remember the fury in them, like I just killed his kid. Then the shark's black deathly eyes while the second one circled me," he cleared up. "Truth is, you'll probably never forget that Matt. But you can overcome it. I mean look at you. You survived two shark attacks," Fly encouraged. "What was it like the first time? You never told us the full story," Heath said. "I was free surfing by myself on a peaceful beach. Wiped out and my board was just out of reach over the net. It was stupid to try and get it but my sponsors weren't about to buy me another one. I climbed over the net for a split second and like a bullet in your side, the bull shark's jaws were wrapped around my side. It took me fifteen minutes just to get it off me. I had to push myself on the board the entire way back. So I grabbed my cell, dialed help and lay there. I woke up in the hospital, said an ambulance got me."

"Which was worse?" Fly asked. "You know if you asked anybody else they would say two great whites attacking you would be heaps scarier than one bull shark, but I guess I would have to say the bull shark." Fly didn't understand his reasoning. "Why's that mate?" asked Heath. "I guess because with the first attack, I was all alone. I was even alone in the hospital. I guess having somebody help you is better," he said with sorrow. "Come on Matt, let's change the bandages," said Bec as she brought him into the house.

"Poor Matt," said Fly. "Are you alright Fly, you seem a little I don't know…not Fly," he said. "I'm fine thanks. I've just been doing a lot of thinking lately and well, nobody's the same anymore," she shouted. "Yeah people tend to change. It's just how life works," Heath assured her. "I know but it was Matt and Perri, and Edge and Bec and-" she was interrupted. "And me and you," Heath finished. She couldn't help but kiss him. He looked perfect as they sat together in the sand surrounded by a perfect body of water. She pulled away and said "I can't." He stood there watching her run up to the house. He wanted so badly to chase her, but his legs wouldn't move from under him.

"Why didn't you tell me you jumped a net?" Bec asked Matt as he lay in his bed. "Because it was a stupid idea and I should have never done it. Bec I can't even get in the water without having flashback or hallucinating that there are sharks surrounding me." The visions played out in his head and he couldn't help but gasp. Bec shook him, scared of what was going on in his mind. "Are you alright?" she asked. He nodded, gulping at the thoughts. She climbed in next to him, scared to leave him alone.

Edge laid there in his bed. He was angry at the world, but he couldn't find a way to be angry at himself. He could hear Bec laughing, and Matt telling stories. The anger was building up and he was trying to contain it. But he kept remembering times of him and Bec as he swept her off her feet and together they jumped into the ocean. "Annoying isn't it?" asked Perri from the doorway. "A bit yeah," he said in his cracking vulnerable voice. She walked over to him and sat beside him. She gently kissed him, as it got more and more intense.

Heath sat in the spare bedroom, not wanting to be in the same room as Bec and Matt. _Come on Heath, your almost there. She kissed you today and you didn't even make the first move. She'll come around as long as you continue to be the best person she ever met. See Heath, you aren't a complete idiot _he thought, smiling. A knock on the door came and Malcolm walked in. "Hey Heath, you reckon you could help me with something?" he asked. "Sure what is it?" he asked. "Well there's this girl, and I really like her. But I don't know if she likes me to. What do I do?" he asked. "See mate, girls like being asked. Edge would know the consequences well of not being asked. If you wait too long then somebody else is going to have to sweep her off her feet. Be direct, be nice, and be the best person she ever met," he quoted himself. Malcolm nodded and went to his room for some sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He was ready. Malcolm threw on his new running shoes his father so generously bought him, and his brand new board shorts. He picked up the board and was down to the beach where everyone was waiting. "What took you so long?" asked Garry. "Umm, I was just filling out an application for a new board. Took a few minutes for the computer to load," he said quickly. "Alright, five laps, twenty sets of sit ups and pushups then hit the water. Let's move it," Garry commanded. Malcolm sprinted like never before, pushing himself to do better. Today he actually was ahead of Garrett and Reef and everybody noticed.

"What's gotten into him?" asked Garry. "Guess he finally found some inspiration," Heath said, smugly smiling.

Taylor watched as her brother tried to outdo Reef, digging his feet into the ground, swiveling his head to check his rank. Malcolm was very far ahead which wasn't normal for him. He normally paced himself, always taking his time. Then she noticed something she hadn't before. Malcolm kept looking back at Erin's placing. She was just behind Taylor, but just ahead of Jordan. "Malcolm is eyeing you," Taylor pointed out. "Hadn't noticed," Erin replied. "Sure you didn't," Taylor said running ahead of them. She pushed right through Reef and Garrett and tried to keep up with Malcolm.

"So Erin huh?" she asked. "What about her?" he pretended he didn't know. "Oh don't be so obvious. I know you like her." Malcolm slowed down a bit so Taylor could keep up with him. "Well in that case, think you could put in a good word for me?" he asked slyly. She nodded and then ran ahead of them.

"What's gotten into your sister?" Reef asked Garrett. "I couldn't tell you mate," he replied. They finished the laps and started the sit ups. Malcolm put his hands on Erin's feet as she came up and went back down to the ground. "So I was wondering if you wanted to help me with a little project I organized?" he asked her. "What kind of project?" she asked as she continued to do sit ups. "It's for the shark awareness thing. I read that there are researches trying to find a way to prevent sharks from getting into beaches, without using nets," he explained. "Why would you want to get rid of the nets?" she asked. "Well they kill tons of other creatures like cute little dolphins and turtles. So I need to raise some money to donate to the foundation. You in?" he asked. "Sure why not? Maybe we'll get some extra points," she said.

The swell was huge and Garrett's board dug into the water as he swayed the board back and slightly turning the board left. He looked ahead to see Jordan smiling at him, causing him to lose focus and wipe out. She began to giggle and he couldn't help but let out a chuckle or two. He swam in behind Reef grabbing his feet like a shark. Reef panicked and ran out of the water carrying his board. More laughs came. "Enough dilly dallying get moving!" Garry shouted.

Matt watched from the window, he wanted nothing more than to be out on that break. "Another day Mattie," said Fly. "I don't reckon there will be another day like this," he said and grabbed his board. He couldn't help it. It was like the waves were compelling him and luring him in. "Aren't you suppose to be resting mate?" asked Heath. "I'll be more tired after a little bit of surfing," he said and paddled out. He shot out of the waves, pulling sharp 360s. He came up on the break but it was to strong sending him forward. Immediately hands pulled him up. "I'm not helpless!" he shouted and walked off.

"What was that about?" asked Heath. "I don't know but I intend to find out," said Reef chasing after him. He ran around the corner of the garage and seen Anna on the phone. He stopped and couldn't help but listen. "Yes mama I promise I'll invite you and papa. It's going to be the best day of my life! Joe is excited as well. I love you too. Bye," she said and hung up. Did Reef really just hear Anna making wedding arrangements? He shook his head and continued to search for his brother.

He got to the balcony and saw him sitting in a chair, typing on his laptop with one hand. "What are you doing?" Reef asked. "My book. I started working on it after Solar Blue. It's getting difficult now thought. I reckon I better wait until my other hand isn't so sore," he said closing the laptop. "Where's Bec?" I asked. He pointed down to the beach where she was talking to Heath and Garry. "Guess I better prepare for a lecture," said Matt. Reef nodded and wondered off leaving his brother to think up a speech.

Perri lay in her bed with a chum bucket next to her. "Are you ok?" asked Fly. "No, I feel so sick it isn't even worth joking about," she said before spewing into the bucket. Fly sat next to her on the bed rubbing her back. "You'll feel fine in a day or two." Perri couldn't help but think about the night she spent with Edge. But she couldn't be and the thought wasn't coming back into her head.

"What do you think you're doing surfing with your arm in that condition?" Bec demanded. "Look I'm fine and I'm not a baby," he replied. "Nobody said you were," she pointed out. "Yeah well you all seem to treat me like one. It's my arm not my head. It isn't like I'm going to die or anything." She looked at his pleading eyes and back to his bandaged arm. "You aren't leaving my sight," she ordered. "I don't know if that's a punishment or a reward," Matt taunted. She laughed and sat next to him as they watched the others on the beach below them.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Garrett woke up the next day, throwing on white cargo shorts and a black tee shirt with his new kicks and cap. He rushed downstairs for breakfast grabbing it and rushing out the back. "What was that about?" Erin asked the group. "Beat's me," said Reef. "Everything beats you," added Matt. Jordan followed Garrett out the door and ended up at the end of Blue Water Beach. "What are you doing out here?" she yelled. "I had to get you down here somehow," he said. "Why?" she asked confused with the situation. "Well Malcolm already started his project for shark awareness week, and Reef and my sister are going to do something. So I need help if I'm going to beat them," he answered.

Perri felt terrible as she lay on her bed and flipped through the channels. "Perri what's wrong? You've been acting weird lately," Edge said from the door way. "Yeah I've just been really sick lately," she lied. "You aren't?" he asked. "No…I don't think so anyway," she said. "Perri you need to get checked. It could change our lives," he said. "No Edge it could change my life," she corrected. "Let me take you to the doctor," he offered. "Fine but not right now." He nodded and left the room.

Bec sat out on the balcony in her all white shorts and shirt she loved. Garry walked out behind her smiling as he always did when he seen her. "What are you looking at?" he asked. She pointed to the kids surfing out freely on the waves. "They must be some of the best groups we've had yet," she announced. "I agree but they don't like school very much. That's why I gave them the day off," he said. He looked at her just sitting there smiling he couldn't help but gently kiss her. She pulled away after a few seconds confused at what happened. "Garry what are you doing?" she asked. "I don't know but why didn't you pull away sooner?" he asked curiously. "I don't know, just don't tell Matt," she pleaded. "No need to," Matt said standing in the door way. He just walked down the stairs and pushed the boat of the beach.

Climbing in and driving off as he did when he was a teenager, he didn't look back. _Why does this always happen to me? Everything bad happens to me, Matt Leyland. When is it going to be somebody else's turn? Never again _he promised himself. He guided the boat right over the nets and stopped it out where the sharks were. The others paddled out on surf boards, even Bec and Garry paddled out to the net, though nobody crossed it. "What are you doing mate?" Heath shouted. Matt stood up which rocked the small metal boat. "I'm not going to be scared anymore because I'm not going to care anymore," he shouted back. "Matt please just come over here. You're going to get yourself killed," Fly pleaded. Matt jumped over the edge sinking down into the ocean. He could see only one shark, but it didn't bite. It simply investigated him.

Bec shrieked and began to cry but the others wouldn't let her cross the netting. Reemerging to the surface, he gulped for air. "What are you doing Matt?" Reef yelled. Matt looked at the shark as it submerged down further. It crossed over through a hole in the net causing Matt to scream. He swam to the boat as fast as he could but the others noticed the shark already. He drove over the netting making sure he pulled Bec and Fly in first, followed by Heath and Reef. The others practically jumped in like fish in hot water. The engine rattled but they made it ashore and Matt practically pulled Bec ashore. "Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and he hugged her very tightly.

"There was a hole in the net," Matt enlightened. "Alright then nobody is to go in that water until the coast guards can get it fixed and get the sharks out," Garry said. "What? Where are we going to surf?" asked Taylor. "Baraban is fine," Bec said. As they discussed plans on surfing, Matt slipped out and grabbed his laptop before heading to the café.

As he sat there he began to type the recent events of his so called life. _Maybe coming here wasn't the best idea. After all the circuit is still waiting for me and only bad things have happened in that house. Or maybe I should just get through the year and then decide everything after that _he thought as he typed along. "What's with all the typing?" asked Heath as he sat across from Matt. "Don't know, I guess it's just something I do," he answered. "You know, Bec told me what happened. Is that why you took a dip with the sharks?" Heath asked. "I guess partly, but I really don't want to be scared of sharks anymore. It's possible that it was a boiling point, but I don't reckon it's the only thing," explained Matt.

"Are you ready to go raise some money?" Malcolm asked. "Yeah just let me go get my shoes," Erin said, running up the stairs. "What fundraising are you doing?" asked Reef. "Just raising a few dollars for a research center," Malcolm answered. "Cool, that's cool."

Matt and Heath walked in talking about his book as the others turned to see them walk in. "So are you getting it published?" as Heath. "Getting what published?" asked Fly. "His book." Garry and Bec didn't look at each other nor did they look at Matt. "You're writing a book?" asked Anna. Matt nodded and took his computer to his room to type up some more. He didn't really know where he and Bec were right now, but he was sure he was going to find out soon.

"Hey," Bec said as she sat beside him. "Hey…," he replied. "Thank you for saving everyone today," she said. He nodded and continued to type. "Are you going to forgive me?" she asked. "Well I've been thinking and I guess I am. Remember that next time I stuff up so I can have s freebee," he joked. "I'll never forget," she said and kissed him. "You never told me who that sponsor was," she reminded. "Um…rip curl," he mumbled. "Matt! You can't pass up a sponsorship from rip curl," she said. "Yes I can and I am so leave it." She didn't want him to pass up such a great offer but she knew he would never willingly take it. She just needed a way to figure out how to get him to take it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Three months. It had been three months. That's three months of training and three months of surfing, three months of being together and three months of being apart. "Alright guy's dinner's ready!" Fly called. "Coming," said Taylor as she Jordan, and Erin ran down the stairs. "What'd you make Little Fly?" asked Matt. "I made sausage, potatoes, and some steamed vegetables. Hope you enjoy," she said. "Hey have you seen Edge?" asked Malcolm. "No I haven't seen Perri either," said Fly. "That's because he took her to see a doctor. He told me she might be preggers," Heath announced for everyone to hear. "You're serious?" asked Erin. "Oh yeah, the two of em', together. Creepy isn't it?" he said.

_Edge got Perri pregnant? I didn't see that coming. Kids don't seem his thing _thought Bec. "So what's the go tonight," said Heath. "I think we should rent a few movies," said Erin. "Perfect. Mattie and Heath can go pick up some movies, popcorn can some drinks," Fly suggested. "We can't trust these two to pick out something decent. Fly and Bec best go with them," said Erin. The four climbed into the van and pulled out. "So you going to tell them the surprise or shall I?" Heath asked Matt. "What surprise?" asked Fly curiously. "Well I did some research and the rip curl tour is all around Sydney, so I decided to sign with them. Their first comp is at baraban beach. My contract deal got so much money, I bought two new vans for the academy," Matt said. "That's amazing!" said Bec and she hugged him. "Hard work pays off Mattie," said Fly.

Garrett knocked on the door of Jordan and when she approved his entrance, he walked in. "How's the progress coming?" he asked. "Fine I guess but when are you going to do any work?" she asked. "Soon very soon. No but in all seriousness I can't start filming anything until tomorrow," he answered. Taylor walked in behind them trying to be quiet and unnoticed. "I know you were with Reef sis," he said. "Shoot. How did you find out?" she asked. "Because he doesn't use more than one pillow," Garrett teased.

"Malcolm can I talk to you for a minute," Erin said. "Yeah sure what is it you need?" he asked. "I was wondering if you wanted to go to lunch after some fundraising tomorrow," Erin suggested. "humph. I suppose I have nothing better to do. Sure," he said. She hit him playfully and sat with him as they scrolled through the pages in a surf magazine.

"Hey Anna can I talk to you for a minute?" Reef asked. "Of course," she approved. "Um you aren't getting married are you?" he asked curiously. "What? Of course I'm not why would you say that?" she asked. "Well I just heard you on the phone and it sounded like you were making wedding plans." He looked just as confused as she was, but she had to think of what he was talking about. "Oh, no no no no no. I am simply flying my parents here because it's my birthday next Tuesday," she explained. "Oh okay then. I just wanted to make sure," he implied.

"We're home!" Fly called. "What movies did you get?" asked Jordan. "Soul surfer, Benny and the wave, and my dog skip," said Heath. "All Fly's choices." Edge and Perri walked into the house with strange looks on their faces. "I'm going to be a mom," she said. "What?" Fly shouted and hugged her. It was awkward for Matt and Bec, but they managed. "Congrats, I think," Heath said. "Let's watch some movies!" Reef declared as they piled in the living room.

Bec curled up with Matt in a blanket on the floor as did the other couples. They watched two and they were about to put in the third. "You want to go upstairs now?" Bec asked Matt. He nodded and followed her upstairs. He sat on her bed and just looked at her. "I love you," he said. She smiled widely and kissed him, pushing him down on his back.

Heath stood up and headed for the door. "Where are you going?" asked Fly. "Just to get a bit of fresh air," he said. "I'll join you," she said and followed him out. Together they walked along the beach in the moonlight. "So there's this girl I like," he said. "Don't Heath," she interrupted. "Please Fly, just tell me what to do and I'll do it. Tell me what to say and I'll say it," he pleaded. "You just did say it," she said and kissed him. He couldn't help but deepen it.

Bec woke up with Matt lying next to her. She loved him, she actually loved somebody. She felt sick to her stomach all of a sudden and ran to the bathroom, spewing all over the place. _Oh no, I'm going to end up like Perri! I can't let this happen can I. Will Matt hate me _she thought. "Bec what's wrong?" Matt asked. "I'm not feeling well," she said. "Uh oh. Um ok don't freak don't panic," he said pacing back and forth. "I'm not you are," she pointed out. "Should you see a doctor?" he asked. "It's too early Mattie, we'll wait till Friday ok?" she suggested. He nodded and sat with her rubbing her back.

A knock on the door came and Reef answered it. "I have a package for Mathew Leyland," said the man. Reef nodded and took the package for Matt. "Guys where's Matt?" he asked. "He's upstairs with Bec, she's sick," said Fly. Reef walked with the board and put it in Matt's room and continued on to Bec's room. "Hey how is she doing?" he asked. "I think she's experiencing morning sickness," said Matt. "No she isn't," said Reef. "What?" Matt asked completely confused. "Look at her color and she's shaking. That isn't morning sickness, its swine flu," Reef corrected. "Should I take her to the hospital?" he asked. Reef nodded and helped Matt get Bec down to the car.

Fly started the old van and drove. Fly and Matt walked Bec in, carefully laying her in the bed. "What's up doc?" asked Heath humorously. "Well by the looks of it, she's very ill. But I think it's just food poisoning. It will clear up in a few days and she'll feel a lot better," he said. Matt nodded and guided Bec back to the car. "See nothing to worry about," he said proudly. "Yeah except vomiting all over the place," she reminded.

Garrett, Reef, Taylor, and Jordan walked to the shore of Baraban Beach. "You kids can't surf here," said a teenage boy with a group of other kids. "Why not? You surf at Blue Water all the time," said Reef. "Yeah but who's going to stop us from surfing there? But we can stop you from surfing here," the boy said again. "Ray, leave them alone," said Jordan. "You know him?" asked Garrett. "He's in my English class," she answered. "Like I said, you kids can't surf here." It took everything in Garrett not to swing at the boy who was a lot smaller than him. "I think you're a little jealous because you didn't make the academy. If you were in it, then you would be right where we are. But you weren't good enough," Garrett hissed. The boy swung his fist and hit Garrett in the eye leaving it red. Before he could swing back, Reef pulled him back.

"Why didn't you let me hit em'," Garrett demanded. "Because you have more to lose." They drove back while Garrett held his hand to his eye. "What happened?" asked Garry. "Some Baraban kids got him in the eye," said Reef. "Well we'll file an assault report in the morning," said Garry. "No, I'm going to handle it myself," said Garrett. "No that's how people get hurt." Too bad that already happened.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

For three days now, Anna sat in Bec's office since she was going to be the temporary replacement. Garry pulled Garrett into the room which frightened Anna a little bit. "Anna, we have a problem," Garry said. "What kind of a problem?" Anna asked. "This one wrote a death threat and slipped it into Ray Cavanaugh's locker," Garry explained. "Doesn't his dad own Cavanaugh's equipment?" asked Anna. Garry nodded and Anna looked right at Garrett. "You realize they supply us with our training equipment right?" she asked Garrett. "I know but I didn't do it," he pleaded. "You signed your name!" Garry shouted. "No he did! If I was going to right a death threat-which I didn't- I wouldn't do something as stupid as to add my name. Ask Malcolm because he was with me all morning, and Reef all afternoon," Garrett said. "He makes a point," said Anna.

Bec could hear the predicament from the other room and she wanted to be in there so badly. "Not till you're better," said Matt smiling. "How'd you know?" she asked confused. "Well I just know that when you can't do what you love, it's all you can think about," he explained. "I did however sign you up for a comp," he said, scared of how she would react. "You did what?" she yelled. "Hold on now, it isn't until the end of the month. I just seen the way you watch the kids in the water and I know how much you want to be out there. Bec you gave up because you didn't win, but you shouldn't have. You need to get back on the board," he said. She let out a sigh of defeat and nodded. "But you are training me," she said. "Wouldn't imagine anybody else doing it."

"Did my brother really leave the note?" asked Taylor. "Well I was with him all afternoon and I swear he didn't. And I don't reckon he did it either way. Knowing that jerk Ray, he probably wrote it to himself," said Reef as he sat nect to her on the rock above Blue Water Beach. "How long do you think before the new nets are in?" she asked. "Heath says next week, so I hope he's right." They watched as the break slammed against the rocks below. "Hey guys look at this!" Malcolm yelled as he and Erin ran up to them with a box. "What is it?" asked Taylor. "All the old trophy's from your brothers year," said Erin. He pulled out trophies and medals that said, Sanderson, Law, Leyland, Edgily, Watson, Carroll, Peterson. "Yeah and check this out," said Malcolm handing them a black book. "What's this?" asked Reef. "Simmo's old stat book. It has everything you want to know about each of them in it. They physc evaluations, what they said in their interviews, past judge's comments. Everything," said Malcolm. "What do you reckon we should do?" asked Taylor. "Read them. We take turns and when we're done pass it on to the next person. Just don't let any staff see it or we could get in trouble," said Erin. "Where did you get it?" Reef wasn't sure if it was the best idea, but he wanted to read about Matt. "For us to know and you to find out," said Malcolm cockily.

Edge waxed the boards as he did every morning. "How do you feel about being a dad?" asked Fly as she watched him. "I don't really know. I mean if I ever wanted to go back to the circuit it'd be a bad thing, but if I stay this way then it would be kind of cool," he said. "Well I thought you were done with the circuit," she reminded. "Yeah well I've been thinking a lot about it and I'm torturing myself not surfing." Fly never fully approved of his choice to leave being pro in the first place because Matt and Heath worked just as hard as him for the spot and he just quit, but she supported him none the less. "Well whatever you decide, would you mind getting back to me," she asked. He nodded and she left to check on Perri.

"How do you feel?" asked Anna. "I'm feeling a bit sick, but a lot better than before," answered Bec. "Good because I need your help with something," she said. "Well what is it?" asked Bec. "Umm, it's about a big black book. It was in the desk, but now it isn't. Did you take it?" she asked. "No I was in my room all day. But you do need to find it because it has all the stuff that was in those grey folders are year, plus some extra stuff Deb and Simmo put in," Bec warned. "Oh speaking of Deb and Simmo, he's moving back to Blue water, and Deb's moving about an hour away so they'll be close," Anna said with excitement. Bec's smile stretched and she couldn't help but laugh. "But make sure you find the book. If you need anything than just make Matt do it," Bec teased. "Hey!" Matt yelled from the other room.

Matt didn't want to mention to Bec that the comp he signed her up for was for the girls spot on the rip curl team. If she made it, then they would always be together all the time. He was going to train her to be better than ever as soon as she was better. "How'd things go with Fly the other night?" Matt asked Heath. "Perfect, I think we're together now, but I'm not completely sure," he answered. "How can you not be sure?" asked Matt. Heath shrugged and went back to look at the weather conditions.

Perri curled up on her bed and didn't want to think of anything. Her music career hadn't gone as planned, and she was trying to go pro again but that wasn't working either. She lost Matt and now she was going to be a mom. All she could think about was how badly her life got stuffed up. She and Edge hadn't really talked a lot about it but eventually they would have to decide on a few things. "You ok?" asked Fly. "Fine," she said. "You don't look fine." Fly sat next to her as she cried on her shoulder. She wanted so badly to take her mistake away, but it wasn't erasable.

"How are feeling now?" asked Garry. "I'm feeling fine," Bec answered. "Well that's good." It was awkward between the two and it was killing him to look at her knowing she was with Matt and not him. "Well I have to go," he said and left the balcony. "What was that about?" asked Garrett. "I have no idea. So what's up?" she asked. "It's just this whole note thing. Garry doesn't believe me, and neither does the principle. I reckon I'll be out of the academy very soon," he complained. "Well the only person who has that authority beside Andrew Mitchell is me. And I'm certainly not going to kick you out because I believe you. But it's up to you to prove your innocence and I reckon you can do that without my help," she said and he nodded leaving the balcony.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bec was ready. She felt much better and honestly she just couldn't wait to get on the board. "Come on Matt!" she yelled. "What?" he asked confused. "I need you to train me," she explained. A grin stretched upon his face as he kissed her cheek. "Let's go then," he said. She followed him and Reef out to the car as the others slept. "Off to Baraban we go," he said. "When do you reckon the nets will be in?" she asked. "A few more days I'm hoping," he answered. He loaded her board onto the top of the car and they drove to the other beach.

They pulled in and Bec was ready before she stepped out of the van. Reef carried her board down as they stepped in the early morning sand. "Are we ready?" asked Matt. She nodded and they began. She paddled out looking for a wave. "How's your arm?" Reef asked as they watched her paddle. "It's healing well I guess." Matt didn't want to talk about his arm because he was really starting to forget about it even though he wasn't supposed to be surfing. "Hey look," Reef said pointing to Bec. She pulled a clean air reverse. "Yeah Bec!" Matt shouted pumping his fist. She paddled in and hugged him. "Now I'm soaked."

Perri woke up and actually felt good about the day ahead. "How do you feel?" Edge asked as he sat in the rocking chair that she made in woodshop. "You know Edge, I actually feel good. You mind making me some breakfast?" she asked. "Right away," he said dashing down the stairs. He tried not to burn the bacon to the best of his ability, and actually cooked the eggs to par. He brought it up with orange juice on the side on a tray. "Thanks Edge," she said taking the tray of food. "Anything else you need?" he asked. "Not yet," she answered.

Bec, Reef, and Matt walked in the door to everyone eating breakfast. "Smells yummy," said Reef. "Fly made it," announced Heath. Bec and Matt picked up some toast and Bacon and Reef loaded his plate full of food and sat in the empty seat next to Erin. "How'd she do?" asked Fly. "Amazing. She pulled a solid air reverse," said Reed. "I'm proud of her," Matt gloated and kissed her cheek. "Good for you Bec, I hope you win this comp," Heath encouraged. "There's no doubt in my mind that she'll cream them all," said Matt. "Oh yeah Craig Simmons called. Says he's stopping by tomorrow if it's all right with you," said Malcolm. The former students of Simmo shrieked and shouted with glee.

"Sounds like he's quite the guy," Jordan said. "Not as good a guy as me," Garrett said cockily. "Somebody loves himself," Taylor teased. "Everybody does, it's contagious," he joked. "Yeah contagious like the stomach flu," said Malcolm. "That was a good one," Heath regarded.

After breakfast, Bec and Matt headed upstairs. "Where are you going?" Matt asked. "I have to shower," she said. His eyebrows rose in curiosity and she giggled. "Simmer down boy," she said humorously. He kissed her lips gently, and she loved the moment. "Love ya," he called as she left for the shower.

Edge heard the entire thing. He couldn't help but repeat the last sentence Matt said in his head over and over. "Edge, are you ok?" Fly asked as she sat next to him. "Yup fine, just a bit of nerves," he lied. "Hey did you decide about the circuit?" Fly asked. "Um I still haven't really decided little Fly," he said. She nodded bitting her bottom lip as she did when she thought somebody was lying. He shook his head as she left.

Bec wrapped the towel around her as she noticed that she had forgotten to lay out her clothes. She had to walk down the hall in nothing but a towel while her hair was soaked. Garry's mouth dropped as he watched from the corner of his bed. How was he going to tell her that he loved her? It had been a year since he realized that but he was sure of it now. He had been trying to avoid being around her while Matt was, but he also tried to spend time with her when she wasn't with Matt. He looked at the picture of him and Bec as they sat on a surf board in the ocean that hung on his dresser.

"Hey Matt, can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Malcolm. "Um yeah sure," Matt said. "Um it's about the entire shark thing. I just don't feel safe in the water anymore anywhere," Malcolm muttered. "Well it's a pretty scary thing. I would know. But look at it this way. Every day you walk outside with the risk of getting hit by a car, or mugged. It's the same thing in the water. And if surfing is what you love, than no shark can stand in the way," Matt said sympathetically. "Good point."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Bec walked over to Garry as he watched the kids, Matt, and Heath run along the beach. "They're getting better," she announced which startled him. "Oh hey. Yeah they're getting really good. I was thinking we should take them on a bit of an adventure," he suggested. "Yeah Garrett's island is beautiful." Garry looked at his watch and called the kids in. "What's up?" Malcolm asked. "Well since this is your last day off school, we thought we'd take you to Garrett's island," said Garry. "I can't," Reef announced. "And why not?" Bec asked curiously. "Matt and I have to visit my dad. It's his last day here before he sets sail to Europe," Reef explained. "But this is a group activity. As in the entire group should be there," Garry ordered. "Well family comes first and I've already made the plans," Reef begged. "Well cancel them," Garry shouted. "Garry calm down. He can come on the next one," Bec said collectively.

"You ready?" Matt asked Reef. "Yeah. Hey do you reckon we'll see mum, Sophie and Cameron soon?" asked Reef. "What brought that up?" Matt asked. "Mum sent me a letter. She said she's bringing the kids back to Australia but she didn't say specifically where," he answered. "Cool. I haven't seen them in almost a year," said Matt. "Yeah well I had to live with them. It isn't a fun thing," Reef complained. "Yeah that's why I went with Dad on the boat all the time. The less your home, the less they annoy you," Matt teased.

Garrett and Malcolm loaded the boat reluctantly coolers and chairs as well as the volley ball gear. "Why can't we bring our boards?" Erin complained. "Well you are in the water all the time. You need a small break. Besides you've got all year for surfing," Garry answered. Neither Heath nor the others were too keen about the idea of playing some games and hanging out when the swell was huge. "Eh Matt you reckon I can tag along?" Heath asked. "It's fine with us," Reef intervened. Heath followed them to Matt's car and drove off. "Lucky," Jordan added. "Come on guys," Bec yelled as the others climbed in the boat. They drove off in the water as the ocean sprayed in their faces.

The island was beautiful and the sand was warm. And to Garry's advantage, the swell was completely flat. "I wish Heath came with us," Fly complained to Taylor. "Yeah well they're off having fun while we're here," Taylor returned. "I'm sure they aren't going to have as fun a time as you," said Garry. "Yay," Malcolm said sarcastically. "Shut up and have fun," Edge interrupted. "Yeah…what he said," Perri added following Edge to the blanket.

"Hey Mr. Leyland," Heath said as he walked onto the boat with Matt and Reef. "Good day Heath, boys. Your Mum stopped by with her kids," he announced out of random. "Her kids?" Heath asked confused. "Yeah our mum remarried. She had our younger sister Sophie and she's 13. Then there's our little brother Cameron who's 8," Reef explained. "What's up with Henry?" asked Matt. "Henry? Ok you guys really need to tell me more," Heath said again. "Yeah he's here but he didn't stop by. They're here for the entire month. Apparently he got some business deal. Here's the address to the apartment they're staying at," Mr. Leyland said as he handed them a small slip of paper.

Fly lay on the beach as did the others. Nobody besides Garry wanted to be there. "Come on guys let's do something fun. Any suggestions?" Garry asked. "Leave?" Garrett said smartly. "If we go home then we're doing sprints," Garry said seriously. "Uh! Why don't we just start cooking then," said Taylor. "Fine. You can cook, while we play volley ball," Garry answered while he pushed two poles into the ground. They were divided into two teams and the riled competition began.

After two hours of visiting Heath, Matt, and Reef drove back to the academy. A women and a young boy stood in the driveway. "Mum," Matt yelled and hugged his mother. "Hey little man," he said picking up Cameron. "Mattie!" the little boy shouted. "This is my friend Heath, and well you know your own son," Matt introduced. "Hello," Heath said. "Hey mum," said Reef. "Sophie and Henry are waiting for me back at the apartment. She has some appointments to go to and we were wondering if you could watch Cameron for a couple hours," she asked of them. "Sure we'll go introduce him to the others," Reef said. "Thank you. It was great seeing you boys, and Heath. We'll catch up sometime this week." They watched as his mother drove off.

The boys took Cameron in the spare boat and headed for Garrett's island. The others were having a rather competitive game of volley ball. "Hey, who's this little guy?" Fly asked. "Our little brother Cameron," Matt introduced. "Hello," Bec said. "He's adorable," Fly said. "Thank you," Cameron said with a flashing smile. "How was your visit?" Taylor asked. "Boring as ever," Reef answered. "Aw come on guys. Mr. Leyland had some real interesting stories," Heath encouraged. "Yeah stories we've already heard," Matt added.

Garry watched as Matt and Bec talked with Cameron. His day had gone completely dull with the loss of its meaning. He sat with Perri and Edge or as he called it the anti-Matt club, but her never said it aloud. "Hey wasn't Simmo supposed to stop by today?" Edge asked. "Oh I completely forgot. Come on let's head back," Bec said and began to put stuff in the boat. "We can put all the stuff in that boat and a few people stay behind to load it, and the others can ride with us," Heath suggested. "Alright I'll stay with the kids and we'll load this up and you guys head back to meet him," Garry suggested. Matt helped Cameron and Bec into the boat as well as Perri and Fly. "Alright boys," he said as he watched Heath and Edge push the boat. They jumped in after a few god pushes and they were off.

"I was beginning to think you all vacant the place," said Simmo as he sat on the front steps. Simmo!" Fly yelled as she jumped on him giving him a big hug. "What's up guys?" he asked. "Nothing much, just getting ready for dinner. Care to join us?" asked Bec. They ate a lovely dinner cooked by Fly.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Wake up Malcolm. Malcolm wake up," Erin said shaking him from his sleep. "What?" he asked still sleepy. "We're going for a run with Garry. He has some stuff to go over with us," she answered. "Alright I'll be down in a minute," he answered. She nodded and left him to his thoughts. He through on his shorts and running shoes. He thought of yesterday and how Reef got to visit his family. Malcolm wanted to speak to his parents so much but they were in some mansion over in America. He missed his dad and mom and his three sisters and one brother. He wanted to talk to his grandmother and play with his new baby cousin. Instead he would be going for a seven k run.

Matt woke up to Bec shaking him. "What is it?" he asked. "Telephone," she said. He took the phone and answered it. "Hello? Yeah…ok…is she alright? I'll get him…yeah…I'll meet you there," he said as Bec tried to make sense of the conversation. "Is everything alright?" she asked. "No not really. Look I'm going to have to take Reef out of training, it's an emergency," he answered. "Well what happened?" she asked in worry. "Our little sister Sophie just got diagnosed with leukemia. He's really close with her," he announced with sorrow. "Oh my god. Take all the time you need Mattie," she said and hugged him. "Yeah now we just need to tell Reef. Would you mind coming with me?" he asked. "Of course come on," she said.

Reef ran, pushing himself to lead. His legs were sore and his pulse was rising. "Reef, bring it in!" Garry shouted as Bec and Matt spoke with him. He already knew something went wrong before he reached them. "Come on Reef we need to talk to you inside," Bec said guiding him inside. The first thought was that he was going to have to leave the academy. "What's going on guys?" he asked.

Matt was reluctant to answer, but he knew it was vital. "It's Sophie Reef." Reef's legs went numb and he felt completely weak. "What? What happened to her?" he demanded. "She was diagnosed with leukemia yesterday. We're going to go visit her today that's why they're back here," Matt explained. Reef fell to the ground the pain in his wasn't even there anymore. Matt watched as the pain in his eyes returned. It was taking everything in him not to let tears fall. He helped Reef up and Bec and he drove to the hospital in Matt's car as Reef cried in the back.

The five teenagers sat in the warm sand in front of Garry. "Alright guys we have something that just came up and I really have to talk," he announced. "Well what is it?" they all asked impatiently. "Well all I'm really going to tell you for now is that Reef and Matt are going through a family crisis and they're going to need some help. So if you have the extra time taking a share of their chores would really help," he said. "Yeah sure anything you need. So can you tell us what happened?" Jordan asked. "No I'll leave that up to them."

Heath searched the house trying to find Fly. "Hey Edge, have you seen Fly?" he asked. "Um I think she went surfing," he answered. This was the perfect opportunity to take a few pictures. He tip toed out behind the tall rock wall and angled the camera in the hope of getting the perfect picture of her. The tail of her board was controlling the waves and she really tore it up, making it a good day for some photography. He could remember the other pictures he and Fly first took. His best one was one of Fly airborne above the wave.

"Hey mum," Matt said. "Hello son. And you must be Bec," she said. "Yes it's nice to meet you," Bec introduced herself with a polite tone. "How's she doing?" Reef asked. "She's nauseous but other than that she is doing quite well," she answered. They walked into the room where she was lying in the bed. "How are you feeling Sophie?" Reef asked. "Fine," she answered. Matt watched as his sister lye in the bed in front of him. He pulled the doctor out of the room to find out information that nobody else was telling him. "How long does she have?" he asked. "Well actually since we discovered it early on and with the proper treatment, she has a pretty good chance of surviving this," he said. The smallest flicker of hope flashed within Matt. "Oh and Mr. Leyland, might I suggest that you begin your therapy on your arm. It might get you back into the water soon," Dr. Samuels said. "Thanks I promise I will."

Perri lye in her bed tired and not ready to face the day. "I hope you feel alright today," Edge said sitting in his newly acquired chair. "Not really." She sat up staring at her chum bucket. Her stomach wrenched and the pain was overwhelming, but nothing would happen. "Care for some breakfast?" he asked. "I'll try some thanks," she said not really sure of her answer. She waited and flipped through the channels as she searched for her programs.

"So I hear you haven't been going to therapy," Bec said announcing her presence in the car as her and Matt drove home. "Yeah well I can assure you I'll start going," he said. "See to it that you do. You need to be healthy if we're going to go on that Sydney tour together," she said smiling. "How'd you find out?" he asked confused. "I don't know if you noticed but Heath isn't good at keeping his mouth shut," she teased. He smiled leaning over and kissing her as he tried to focus on the road ahead of him.

"School time!" Garry yelled from the bottom of the stairs. "Coming," Jordan replied. "What do you reckon we'll have for homework?" asked Taylor. "Probably math, math, and uh more math," said Malcolm. "Don't suppress the joy," Heath said as he walked towards the two new vans.


End file.
